The Lion Guard Experience
The Lion Guard Experience was an interactive experience based on The Lion Guard that appeared at Westfield Stratford in the UK on April eighth, 2016 through April twenty-first, 2016. Information The event consisted of several different stations where people were encouraged to take part in an activity in order to gain stickers and eventually earn their Mark of the Guard to become an honorary member of the Lion Guard. The experience lasted around twenty minutes, and on busy days people were given tickets with a time slot for them. The ticket could also be used as a voucher afterwards at the Disney Store, where any purchase of a Lion Guard item would result in a free Mickey and Minnie reusable bag being given for free. Along with this voucher, a blank activity sheet was also presented, with spaces for the five stickers. Masks of each member of the Guard were also available for people to take away with them. Stations Bunga's Hyena Lair Dare People would place their hand in each opening of a small lair where Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu lurk, to feel around and see what they could find. Two openings contained plastic creepy crawlies, whilst the other three contained plastic fruit. Once the fruit had been found, they would be awarded the bravery sticker featuring Bunga. The Lion Guard App A table containing some tablets allowed people to play the full version of ''The Lion Guard'' app. After playing for a short while, people were given the keen sight sticker featuring Ono. Activity Area The other tables in the area included sheets for coloring, spot the difference and a paw print tracking sheet (where the individual would have to stamp each of the Lion Guard's different footprints to their image using the stamps provided). When people had completed these, they could obtain the strength sticker featuring Beshte. Pride Lands Adventure In this area, people could play motion sensor games, as well as have their photo taken with their favorite member of the Lion Guard. The individual will guide the Mark of the Guard onscreen using their hand, selecting the start button whenever they were ready. They will then be asked which character they would like for their photo, which will be collected at the end. After this, they were able to play one of four games: *Bunga's Bounding Bravery Challenge *Ono's Eye of the Guard Sight Challenge *Beshte's Log Bashing Strength Challenge *Fuli's Super Sprint Speed Challenge After these challenges, they would receive the speed sticker of Fuli. Roar of the Elders The final challenge which earned people the fierce sticker featuring Kion, as well as their certificate and large Mark of the Guard sticker. People were asked to give their loudest roar into a television screen, as the screen shows Bunga being kidnapped by Cheezi and Chungu from ''Return of the Roar''. Once it failed, they were asked to repeat, and continuously roar until the bar reached all the way across, and Kion is then able to perform the Roar of the Elders. Next to the television screen, the Mark of the Guard on the large cardboard cut-out of Kion next to the television screen will light up, and they were rewarded with an additional large Mark of the Guard sticker, as well as a certificate confirming their honorary membership. Video Gallery Lion Guard Animal Tracking Footprints Game.jpg Ono's Spot The Difference.jpg Activity Sheet (Without Stickers).jpg Lion Guard Activity Sheet (With Stickers).jpg Coloring Sheet.jpg Lion Guard Certificate of Membership (With Mark).jpg Lion Guard Certificate of Membership (Without Mark).jpg Category:Events Category:Miscellaneous Category:Real Life Category:Games